Gifted
by Kenzievet
Summary: Isabella is nine.She's very powerful witch and has been excepted to Hogwarts two years early.What is so special about this young girl and what happens when she makes friends with Lily Potter, the famous Harry Potter only daughter? Full summery inside. R
1. Chapter 1

_So like i wrote this story a long time ago before i had a fanfiction account. and now i'm publishing it. i have most of the chapter ready but i won't publish without reviews_

_Disclaimer: i do not own hogwarts or any of J.K Rowling's characters, but i do own Isabella and her family_

**Gifted**

Isabella was nine. Strange things happened to her. She was a witch. But she didn't know. This small, black-haired, blue eyed, pale-skinned little girl's powers are more developed than any other witch or wizard ever. How will this young witch deal with going to Hogwarts two years early?

**Chapter One**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Isabella got up and switched off her alarm clock. She went to the bathroom combed through her elbow length, raven black hair, and brushed her teeth. She got dressed and put her shoes on and ran down the stairs two at a time. She got a bowl of granola and sat down at the table.

Just as she finished her breakfast she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and ran to the door just as her dad stumbled out of his room.

"I'll get it, Dad," Isabella yelled.

"Thanks, Honey," her Dad replied.

Isabella walked to the door quickly. They almost never got visitors and she was excited. She opened the door and standing in the doorway was an older woman with cat-like green eyes. "Hello, How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, Isabella. I am Professor McGonagall. I have some things to talk to you and your dad about. May I come in?" She replied.

"Sure, come on in," Isabella replied confused. She led the Professor into the kitchen where her dad was eating breakfast. "Um, Dad," she said, "This is Professor McGonagall. She wants to talk to us."

"Come on in and sit down."

After her Dad sat the Professor down and got her coffee. She said," As your daughter has informed you I am Professor McGonagall. I am here to talk to you about Isabella's future."

"What about it?"

"Your daughter is a very developed witch. I have come to take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term starts in three days. Most kids don't start at this school for another two years, but your daughter is especially gifted. I understand that you live alone with Isabella and you could get along fine with her for the year. Of course, she would visit on holidays and summer break. I also understand that you probably knew this was coming because your wife was a witch as well," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Mom was a witch! Wait a second there are no such thing as witches," Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh, I assure you there is and you are. You need to come to Hogwarts to learn how to use your powers before they develop too much and cause troubles. Even though you will be two years younger than all the other students in your year, I believe that you will understand everything that the other students due and you might even be ahead of them"

"Wow, this is so much! I am only nine years old and you're telling me I am a witch and am going to some boarding school to train. Not to mention you also told me my mom was a witch and she died two years after I was born," Isabella said incredulously.

"Yes I am. You are going to be a very gifted witch when you are trained which brings me back to the point of getting you to Hogwarts. As I said before, the term starts in three days but, I would like you to come with me today so we can get your proper supplies. Then you can come with me to Hogwarts and can stay in a guest chamber until the term starts."

Then Isabella's dad who had been quiet the whole time spoke up, "Isabella, honey she is telling the truth. I knew you would end up going to Hogwarts eventually but I wasn't expecting it to come two years early. I am going to miss you so much and I'll write to you every week. But right now you need to go pack up what Professor McGonagall tells you to and go with her."

After she told Isabella what she was going to need, she went back upstairs to get it. She needed clothes and toiletries and all that stuff. Everything else, McGonagall told her, she would get when they went school shopping. She quickly packed her things in a small duffel bag with ease. Despite her age, Isabella was very independent.

She ran back down the stairs to her waiting father and engulfed him in a hug. "I love you so much" Isabella whispered.

"As I love you, more than my own life. I will miss you so much, but now you need to go and learn. Be good and don't forget to write to your old man," Isabella's dad finished his speech and pulled her closer.

"Sorry to interrupt, but really we must be going. I am expected back by this evening," Professor McGonagall spoke up from the corner.

"Okay, go on baby, I'll see you at Christmas," Isabella's dad pushed her toward the professor with a forlorn look on his face.

"Bye daddy, I love you," Isabella smiled at her dad but her eyes were sad. Professor put a hand on her shoulder and led her out the door. They walked silently to the car and Isabella slid into the back seat. She lowered her gaze to her lap to hide the fact that she was close to tears. Ever since her mom died seven years ago her father had never been the same. He had relied on Isabella more than ever. And now that she was leaving him, she wasn't sure that he would be able to handle himself.

But, it was time for Isabella now. It was time for her to do what was best for her and not her father. She was her own person, not her father's babysitter. With that thought she held her head high and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I realize that you only have a small sum of money so the school will provide sufficient funds so you can buy the needed textbooks and robes. I will personally buy your wand so you don't have to buy it second-hand like you will for everything else. The money that you have will be converted to wizard money and you can buy a pet with it," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Oh" Isabella replied and let her mind wander. She thought about magic and wands and Hogwarts, but mostly she thought about her mom. With her mind lost in thought she didn't notice when the car stopped outside a small pup in London. The Leaky Cauldron was its name. Isabella wandered why they were outside some weird bar but didn't ask because just then Professor McGonagall stepped out of the car so Isabella followed. They walked inside but instead of sitting down or ordering something, they walked straight back into the courtyard behind the pub. McGonagall walked straight up to a wall and pulled out her wand. She then tapped a precise sequence of bricks on the wall above a trashcan.

Then right before her eyes, Isabella saw the wall crumble back on it, leaving a gap the size of a walkway. And behind that wall was a most magical sight in the world. It was a busy street with wizard shops galore. There was so much. Candy shops, bookstores, wand shop, a big tower with a sign that read, Gringotts Bank, and restaurants were lined sown the street.  
"Wow, what is this place?" Isabella asked in amazement.

"This, young Isabella, is Diagon Ally, the wizard and witch shopping center, as you might call it and we are here to buy your school supplies."

Then with the professor leading the way, they walked through the gap and started shopping. First they went to a bookstore called Flourish and Bolts to buy on a very stretched budget, all the books were very tattered and used. But, it didn't bother Isabella, because she was engrossed in the knowledge inside. She wasn't paying attention as Professor McGonagall bought a battered cauldron, a set of scales and a telescope for her. She didn't take her head out of them until Professor McGonagall led her into the next store. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was where he would get his black school robes. Isabella had to strip down to her undershirt and panties and try on countless second hand robes until she found ones small enough to fit her slender boney figure. After at least an hour, they left the store with three sets of old black robes that still were slightly too big for her, a pair of very tiny dragon hide gloves, a small black hat and a warm winter coat.

Then they went to the Apothecary to buy ingredients for potions. It smelled rather horrible in there but Isabella didn't complain, she just settled into a chair in the corner and stuffed her nose back into the textbooks until Professor McGonagall had gotten everything she needed.

Finally, it was time to purchase a wand, the part Isabella was especially looking forward to. "One thing you should know is that a wand chooses the witch or wizard, not the other way around. Mr. Ollivander will let you try out various wands to find the one best for you. Okay, off you go," she said giving Isabella's shoulder a small shove.

"Wait, you're not coming?" she called but when she turned around the professor was nowhere to be seen. Isabella turned back around and walked slowly into the wand shop alone. As she walked into the dimly lit store she realized that no one was behind the counter. "Hello, anybody here?" she called in a small voice.

Then from somewhere back among the various selves of wands a small wizard called out, "Are you a Hogwarts student?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Welcome," Mr. Ollivander said, "Come, come, let's find you a wand" He gestured for her to come forward and she obliged. "Now, let's see, what is your dominant hand?"

"Left," Isabella answered. Mr. Ollivander nodded and went to work measuring her arm and other various places. When he seamed to have enough measurements he disappeared back into the shelves of stock. After about five minutes he came back with a pile of wand boxes in his arms. He stacked them precariously on the counter and lifted the first wand off the stack.

"Mahogany, unicorn hair, seven inches" he informed her as he handed the wand to her. She picked up the wand and gave it a wave as McGonagall had instructed her but she had barely done anything before he quickly took it back and handed her another with a similar size and weight but, it too felt wrong in her hand and Mr. Ollivander snatched it away quickly. After more wordless tries of similar wands he spoke up, "Perhaps I have been going about this all wrong. Because of your small size I went with small lightweight, unicorn hair wands. But, maybe you need a longer heavier weight wand." And with that thought he scurried back into the stores of wands. About a minute later he returned with a single wand box. He opened it and wordlessly handed the long wand to Ivy. "This is a very special wand. It's the only of its kind and I believe it was waiting for you. It's made of petrified oak wood, a dragon heart string center and is fifteen inches long," he informed her with a hind of pride in his voice. As Isabella grasped the cold stone-like wood and warmth spread through her arm. The wand was heavy but the weight was welcome in her small hand. The wand's long length felt so right in her hand. She waved the wand and a shower of golden sparks poured out the end.

"Oh, wonderful! I made this wand long, long ago and it has chosen no one yet. It is the only wand in the world made of petrified wood. You are probably the only person to who the wand does not feel like cold hare rock. I would venture the guess that it feels like a smooth stone that has been lying in the sun and warms your whole arm," he says excitedly.

"Oh, yes it does! It's amazing! Thank you so much," Isabella says gratefully.

"Well your welcome, young Isabella. Wait to you hear this. I've taken a liking to that wand and I could think of no better first year to have it then you, and judging by those tattered books you're carrying you are on a tight budget and that wand is rather expensive. So, I've decided to give it to you free of charge."

"Oh thank you Mr. Ollivander. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! I will be forever grateful. Good-bye now," Isabella exclaimed as she dashed out the door.

As Ivy expected, Professor McGonagall was waiting right outside the door to the shop. She listened patiently as Isabella told her of everything that had occurred inside the shop. When she had finished Professor McGonagall asked, "I've never heard of a wand made of petrified wood before, May I see it?" Isabella nodded as pulled the heavy wand box from on top of her books, opened the lid and gingerly handed her unique wand to Professor McGonagall. She grasped it firmly and shuddered slightly as it chilled her arm. She turned it over a few times and quickly handed back to Isabella. "That is a very unique wand. I've never seen anything like it. You should be proud to have it, Mr. Ollivander must have seen in you the same thing that I do and that is why he gave you the wand," she concluded.

"What do you see in me?" Isabella asked curiously, no one had ever glanced twice at this small girl and she wandered what anyone could she in her.

"We see a pure innocence that not many children have these days, and we see great potential in you."

Because Professor McGonagall didn't have to pay for Isabella's wand, she wanted Isabella to put her small sum of money into Gringotts to start an account and allow her to buy Isabella her pet. So, first they went to Gringotts. Professor started an account with her small sum of money. The goblins assigned a vault number to Isabella and asked for her money. She gave it to him to put in her account because there was no point in going all the way down to her vault just to put a little money in her vault. Plus, it needed to be converted to wizard money. The goblin gave her a small silver key for future use and then they left the bank.

Finally it was time for Isabella to get her pet. She had never had a pet before and she was extremely excited. They walked into the pet store and pets of all species were hopping and running and slithering around. Then Professor McGonagall informed her that the only pets allowed at Hogwarts were cat, owls, toads, and rats. She wasn't really sure what she wanted until she felt something on her leg. She looked down and there was a small pure white kitten batting at the end of her shorts. The little kitten was so adorable with it's brilliant blue eyes that were not that much different from her own. She knew at once that this was the pet she wanted. She picked up the small kitten and she snuggled into Isabella's arms. She turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "This is the pet I want, please"

"Very well, I am particularly fond of cats myself. Come now, lets go adopt her," Professor answered. Isabella decided to call the cat Wisty. She cuddled Wisty in her arms all the way back to the car while Professor McGonagall carried her bags. She gratefully climbed into the back seat and settled back for the long ride to Hogwarts with Wisty by her side.

Despite Ivy's independent nature and advanced intelligence she was still only nine. And after a long and exciting day, she silently fell asleep in the car with Wisty lying on her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, here's chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two**

Isabella slept the rest of the drive to Hogwarts. Because she was arriving early, she would never get the experience of sailing across the lake with Hagrid, the gamekeeper. But, it couldn't be helped. She would however be arriving normally all of the other six years off her schooling. Professor McGonagall glanced back at the sleeping Isabella. When sleeping, she looked even younger than nine and McGonagall wondered if it was really the right thing to do, bringing Isabella here this early. Perhaps, they should have waited another year. But, her magic was so advanced. As a nine year old, she was accidentally doing thinks out of anger and happiness that most of the eleven year olds didn't even do. So, she guessed that it was inevitable.

Out of habit, Professor McGonagall parked the car in Hogsmeade. There was no place for cars at Hogwarts so she always kept it here. She didn't want to wake Isabella because when you dream you can be anything you want to be. The anxiety, pain, and excitement seamed to melt off her face and she was peaceful once again. But, to carry Isabella would be inappropriate and impossible with all of the supplies. So she gently touched Isabella's shoulder and called out her name.

"Isabella, we're here," she called, then Isabella's eyes opened drowsily, "Let's get to Hogwarts then you can go to sleep."

"Okay," Isabella said, to tired to say anything else. She unbuckled and stumbled out of the car. She followed Professor McGonagall to the back of the car and grabbed her duffel bag while the Professor grabbed the school supplies. She went back to the front of the car to get Wisty before they started off in the direction of the school. From Hogsmeade to Hogwarts was only about a mile, but laden with bags and drowsy from sleep, it felt like she was walking a marathon. Wisty was a strange cat, she walking right behind Isabella the whole time without getting distracted by bugs or birds. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they arrived at the castle.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The castle was very big and majestic. And, cloaked by darkness, it seemed to emit a powerful aura. Isabella couldn't believe that this was going to be her home for the better part of the next seven years. It was unbelievable and all of her fears and doubts seem to vanish at the sight of it.

"Wow!" Isabella murmured sleepily.

"Yes, it is quite amazing. And you will have plenty of time to explore tomorrow, but now it is time to sleep," the professor said sternly and Isabella was too tired to argue. Professor McGonagall showed her to the guest chamber off of the Great Hall and helped her put down her things, which she would organize in the morning. After the professor left, Isabella changed into her shorts and tank top and went strait to sleep with Wisty lying on top of her.

Isabella awoke the next morning not knowing where she was. She sat up and a rush of memory came back to her and she knew exactly where she was. But, instead of trying to snuggle back into the warm bed, she got sleepily out of bed and walked to the small bathroom outside of the guest chamber. She thoroughly brushed her teeth and showered. She dressed in her fitted dark purple long sleeve shirt and her dark wash jeans. Then she walked back to the bathroom and brushed through her long wet black hair. She decided to pull in back into a long smooth ponytail.

Just as she finished getting ready and had settled down to read, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called quietly as she looked up from her book. In walked Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Isabella," Professor McGonagall greeted her, "I trust you had a good night sleep last night. I see that you have saved me the trouble of asking you to get dressed. This morning, I will give you a small tour of the school, then you will go and meet the Headmaster."

"What is his name?" Isabella interrupted curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore, as I was saying, you will go meet Professor Dumbledore then you are free to spend the rest of the day as you wish, and if you would like, tonight I can give you a small lesson on magic."

"That sounds wonderful!" Isabella answered anxiously. Professor McGonagall got up and left the room with Isabella falling in to place beside her. She began the tour with the Great Hall. Then she walked Isabella through most of the main passageways. She told Isabella very little, saying that she would have to learn most of it just like the other first years. While Professor McGonagall was showing Isabella enough of the castle to keep her from getting lost, she met a lot of the other professors. Professor Simmons taught potions. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. Professor Longbottum taught herbology but those were the only ones she learned.

After about an hour Professor McGonagall's makeshift tour was over and it was time to meet Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall lead Isabella up to a gargoyle and mutter the word lemon drop under her breathe. Then the gargoyle sprang to life and a spiral staircase appeared. Isabella jumped; it was going to take a while to get used to magic.

"Go on," the professor said and gave her a shove. Isabella stepped onto the first stair the wall closed behind her and she was left alone on the staircase. It took her a few moments to steady herself before she ascended the staircase alone. When she reached the top, there was a door. Self-consciously, she knocked quietly on it.

"Come in," a returning voice answered. Isabella cautiously entered the room and closed the door politely behind her. "Hello Isabella, I'm Professor Dumbledore," he introduced himself.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she replied.

"Ah, so polite. Come, come sit down. Would you like some tea?" he offered.

"No thank-you sir, I don't really like tea," she answered politely declining.

"Oh, okay, as I was saying, I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. You will be starting your first term this year even though you are only nine. I am afraid you might have to face some teasing and babying for some of the older kids. The term starts tomorrow and the other kids will be arriving around five o'clock. You will join them as they enter the castle and proceed with them into the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast."

"What is the sorting?" Isabella interrupted curiously.

"While living at Hogwarts, you will have a house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Everything else you will learn tomorrow like everyone else," Professor Dumbledore paused as Isabella's stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast the morning before. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from lunch, just one more thing, Professor McGonagall told me about your wand and I've never heard anything quite like that before, may I see it?" he asked.

Luckily, Isabella had brought it along in her pocket because she didn't feel right leaving it behind. She pulled it out her pocket and handed it to the professor without hesitation. As he grasped the wand he too shivered like Professor McGonagall had. But he examined it more carefully than she had. Then unexpectedly muttered the word 'lumos' under his breath and nothing happened. After that, he handed the wand back to Isabella and she held the warm wand in her hand.

"That's interesting. I've never seen a wand that would not work for me. That is a very unique wand you have and I will be interested in how it will work for you. Now, it was nice talking to you. You may go and eat now," he dismissed her

"Thank-you sir," she answered as she left the office. Professor McGonagall had left her alone to find her way back to the Great Hall. Gratefully, there was a plate of food left on a lone table in the middle of the hall. She walked over to the plate and there was a folded up letter on the top. She read it,

Isabella,

The food left on the table is for you. Eat as much as you like. I am extremely sorry that I forgot to buy you lunch or provide dinner yesterday. Please forgive me.

As for the rest of your day, you can spend it as you wish. If you would like you can go down to the library and read but you can't check any out. You may spend the time in your temporary room or explore.

At five o'clock tonight I will stop by your room and give you a small lesson on charms since you seem to have so much interest.

Have a nice day.

Professor McGonagall

Isabella began eating her food and discovered it was delicious. She ate most of what was on the plate and when she was done the food and dishes disappeared. She jumped a little but even now over the course of one and a half days, she was kind of getting used to weird things. After a while she decided to go back to her room and read. She grabbed the book on top, which happened to be Magical Drafts and Potions. She plopped down on her bed on her stomach and opened the book to the first page. It was pretty interesting and she read through the whole introduction and first chapter on the theory of potion making. But when the format changed to different instructions on various potions, she changed to the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  It was pretty interesting as well.

By three o'clock in the evening she had already read through the first couple chapters in all of her schoolbooks and decided to pay a visit to the school library. Isabella slipped on her black Converse and grabbed her light grey jacket. She tried to remember the route to the library that Professor McGonagall had showered her. She got lost a few times but eventually made it safely to that library.

"Hello," Isabella called softly as she entered.

Then a small witch came around the corner and said, "Ah, you must be Isabella, I heard you might be coming. I am Madam Prince, the librarian. How can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you could help me find a book about this school or about that sport you all play on broomsticks," she asked looking for something to read more for fun then education.

"Oh, I have just the books!" Madam Prince said excitedly as she scurried off leaving Ivy alone. After about a minute she came back with three books. She handed the books to Isabella and pointed her to the chairs across the room. She walked over and sat down on the comfortable armchairs.

The three books were on two different subjects. The first was Hogwarts: A History. The second was Quidditch Through the Ages and the third was A Beginners Guide to Quidditch.  Isabella picked up the Hogwarts one and began to read. She learned a lot about houses and The House Cup and even a little about famous Professors. She learned that you can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts and that the staircases move on their own, it was so interesting.

The books on Quidditch were really interesting and Isabella really wanted to try to fly on a broom. Maybe, she would ask Professor McGonagall about it. By the time it was five o'clock she had read through the whole slim volume about Hogwarts and the really interesting parts of the Quidditch ones.

Isabella said thank-you and quickly dashed out the door and back to the guest champers where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Hello, Isabella are you ready?" the professor asked and she nodded nervously, "Okay, well take out your wand." Isabella slid the warm wand out of her pocket. The professor then took out hers. "I am going to teach you a simple spell that makes the end of your wand light up like a flashlight. What you have to do is wave your wand the way I show you and say the words 'lumos maximus' very clearly. You have to concentrate very hard." The professor then showed her the exact way to wave her wand and Isabella copied, "Okay, give it a go!" she encouraged.

Isabella raised her wand and just as she waved it exactly the way she was showed she said, "Lumos Maximus". Suddenly the end of her wand was alight. It was very bright, almost florescent. She laughed and smiled then looked up at Professor McGonagall expectantly. Her face, which was usually so composed, was beaming with some emotion that Isabella wasn't used to, pride. She wandered why she was proud of her but didn't ask. It had taken a lot of concentration to light her wand but once it was lit it required barely any concentration at all.

"Very good, wonderful, say the word 'Knox' and it will go dark," she continued once Isabella had put her light out, "that was rather good especially for your first attempt at any kind of magic. You should be proud. I was expecting this to take longer but I don't want you to be too ahead of your peers. So, I guess the rest of your evening can be spent however you please."

Then Isabella got up her nerves to ask her question, "Um, Professor McGonagall, do you think that I could learn how to fly, like on a broom, because I was reading some books in the library and it looked very interesting and well I don't have that much else to do so, please," she asked self-consciously.

"Well, I don't see why not. You go and eat and I will go and find Madam Hooch and ask if she will teach you. I hope you enjoy yourself, oh and make sure you leave your wand here, you don't want it to break even through it probably wouldn't," she told Isabella.

She did as she was told and went to eat her food. When she was about halfway through a very eccentric looking woman half walked half skipped toward her.

"Hello, Isabella. I am Madam Hooch; I am very excited to hear that you have expressed an interest in flying on brooms. If you are ready you can come with me now before it gets dark," Madam Hooch said.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready," said Isabella excitedly and her food and dishes disappeared. Madam Hooch beckoned for her to follow and together they walked out of the castle and to the grounds by the lake. She followed Madam Hooch to the broom shed.

"Okay Isabella, since it's just you and me, we can use my personal broom sticks, which are nicer than the school ones. Okay I have a Nimbus 2000 and a Nimbus 2001, which would you like?" she asked politely letting Isabella chose.

"Um, well I don't really know what the difference is," Isabella said embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey. The 2001 model is a bit steadier and easier to handle. You can use that one," she said hurriedly as she handed the smooth black broom with neatly grouped dark bristles to her. She took it and gripped the handle firmly. Then Madam Hooch led her out of the shed and to the Quidditch pitch. She walked straight to the middle and sat her broom down on the turf and beckoned for Isabella to do the same.

Once she complied Madam Hooch said, "Now, extend your right hand over your broom and say 'up' it might take a few tries but eventually it should fly up to your hand."

Isabella extended her right hand over her broom and said 'up' but nothing happened. She tried it again and again using all of her concentration but the broom wouldn't even twitch. Then Madam Hooch asked, "Oh, wait a minute, are you left-handed?"

"Yes," Isabella answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Oh, silly me, you need to extend you left hand over your broom not your right."

So Isabella shifted to the other side of her broom and extended her left hand over the broom and commanded, "Up." Finally, the broom flew up to Isabella's small awaiting hand. "Yes," she breathed out in excitement.

"Very good!" Madam Hooch applauded, "you must be a natural! Now, mount the broom and grip the handle very firmly-go on don't be nervous," she said.

Isabella carefully swung her leg over the side of the broom and firmly gripped the handle as she was told. Then came Madam Hooch's next instructions, "Now when I say so quick off of the ground and hover a few feet of the ground and when you want to come down simply lean forward and the broom will comply. Okay, ready go," she commanded.

She used her toes and pushed herself off the ground. Even though she hadn't expected the broom to really do anything it actually took off into the air but she held her body very still so the broom just hovered about five feet in the air. But she felt so comfortable in the air that she didn't come down or do anything until Madam Hooch kicked off the ground and hovered next to her.

"Good, very good, now if you pull up slightly you will fly up. Turn left and right by shifting your weight on the broom or slightly jerking the handle the direction you want to go. If you feel like you are going to high you can lean forward and tilt the broom down. Okay are you ready to give it a go?"

Instead of answering Isabella pulled up on the handle of her broom and very smoothly glided upward into the sky. She loved flying. The broom responded almost instantly to her slight movements and she was as happy and carefree as she had ever been since she had figured out she was a witch. She flew through the sky flying higher and higher. Finally she looked down and realized that Madam Hooch was waiting very impatiently on the ground. Annoyed by her interrupting she flew back down and dismounted gracefully, which was unlike her usually clumsy nature.

"Oh wonderful, you are a natural. Now, I wonder, did you play any muggle sports?" Madam Hooch asked delighted.

"Um, I played football and ran track at my school," Ivy answered.

"What position did you play in soccer and what did you run in track?" she continued.

"Well, I was the goalkeeper in football and I ran the 800, 1600, and 2400 meter runs," Isabella said.

"Oh, well how much do you now about Quidditch? You might be rather good at being a keeper. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams will need new ones. Would you like me to teach you a little?" she kept the questions going.

"Oh yes! I was reading about it earlier and I really would like to try. It seems like so much fun but it seems really difficult. But, I really would like to learn," Isabella answered eagerly.

"Okay then lets see. The keeper blocks those three rings and keeps the chasers on the opposite team from getting the quaffle through any of them. But you already knew that. So, what we can do is you fly up to the rings and I will try to get a quaffle past you. Okay go on and fly up there while I go get a ball," Madam Hooch commanded.

Isabella soared up to the hoops loving to be in the air again. She circled around the hoops and flew through each one. Then waited until Madam Hooch came up. They played for a long time until it got to dark to see. Isabella was pretty talented and was able to save all of the easy ones and a lot of the harder ones.

Once it was too dark to see they touched down and said goodnight. But, when Isabella tried to hand back the broom Madam Hooch shook her head and told her to keep it. She said a gracious thank-you and Madam Hooch showed her where to lock it up in the broom shed. Then Isabella walked back to the castle wondering why everyone was giving her things.

She went to her room and found Wisty munching on a bowl of cat food. She was pretty sweaty and went to take a shower. She dressed in her tank top and shorts and went to bed straight away.

Isabella awoke early the next morning feeling renewed. She was so anxious, the other students were arriving tonight and she was going to be sorted. She didn't even know how you were supposed to do or if it were a test or something. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and she had to wait until five o'clock in the afternoon. It was going to be a long day. Isabella got up and dressed in her comfortable worn jeans and a white fitted short sleeve shirt. Then went to eat her plate of food that was waiting on the table for her. Then she walked back to her room to watch Wisty eat.

For Isabella, time past fastest while she was reading. So she settled down on her bed and took out her worn copy of her favorite novel, To Kill a Mockingbird. She spent most of the day reading it. But, because she read so fast, she had finished the familiar book by four o'clock pausing only to eat lunch.

Ivy just sat on her bed for about twenty minutes after finishing her novel until Professor McGonagall walked in to tell her to get dressed in her robes and pack everything into the old trunk that she brought with her.

Finally, it was time Isabella thought as she walked to the bathroom to change. She put on her slightly oversized robes and went back to the room feeling very nervous. Her robes sort of billowed behind her. She liked it. Very carefully she removed all of her school things from the shopping bags and neatly packed them in the Hogwarts trunk Professor McGonagall had given her. Then she called to Wisty to put her in her carrying basket. She walked back into the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Good, now the first years will be coming into the castle in about seven minutes but the other students will be here in about five. So, I'm going to take you to where everyone will leave his or her stuff and you can put yours there. Then you can wait in the corner and wait the first years then file in with them. This is the last time that I will speak to you personally about what you are supposed to do. Once the term starts you will be just like the other first years and learn things as you go along like everyone else. Now come along," she said almost harshly.

They walked together to the end of the entrance hall and set down her things where Professor McGonagall said the others magically would be sent from the train. Then Professor McGonagall showed her where to wait and then scurried off. About thirty seconds later a bunch of students filed into the hall. Just looking at them intimidated her. They were so old. She used to be in elementary school were she was the oldest grade, now she was in school with kids years eleven through seventeen. Because of where she was standing and her tiny size it was very hard not to be carried away by the crowd. But eventually all of the older students had entered the Great Hall. Then about two minutes later the first years began to enter, Isabella waited until they were about halfway in before falling into their ranks.

**Please review, it takes about two seconds but really makes my day!... More Reviews= Faster Updates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so here's the next chapter. Some pretty crazy stuff happens here, but it's really short. Sorry, don't hate, appreciate.**

**Chapter Three**

Isabella allowed herself to be swept along by her fellow first years. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see a young girl. She was around the same height as the other first years; she had dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Lily, what's your name?" she asked; she had a sweet voice. Still slightly babyish, but then so was Isabella's.

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you," Isabella replied politely.

"Hi Isabella, what house do you want to be in?" she asked

"Um, well I don't really care, I'm just really excited to be here, what about you?" she replied

"Both my parents and both my brothers were in Gryffindor, so I'm kind of expected to be in Gryffindor, but I really don't care," Lily replied cheerfully. Then Professor McGonagall let the group into the Great Hall and had them line up between the two tables in the middle. Then she went to stand in the front by a stool and a worn out hat.

"When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool and let the hat sort you, then you can go and enjoy the feast with your new house," she informed and Isabella got a flood of relief that all she would have to do is where a hat, she wouldn't have to take a quiz or perform magic. She waited anxiously with Lily until her name was called.

"Peters, Isabella," Professor McGonagall called and Isabella walked nervously to the stool and sat down. The hat slipped all the way down her head covering her eyes.

"Ah, such potential," a small voice whispered in her ear, "a brilliant mind and oh my so much potential, caring, ambitious, and wise, oh where to put you, your excellence would make Gryffindors and Ravenclaws jealous, so not there, but Hufflepuffs would just overlook your intelligence, so not there either, but I do not believe that Slytherin would do you good, you are too nice to assert yourself. So, where to put you?" it paused for a while before continuing, "Wait, something is resurfacing, something they don't want me to remember, I know exactly where to put you," the voice in her ear stopped.

"DRAGONFYRE!" the hat shouted. Three things happened simultaneously: every Hogwarts crest magically expanded to contain a fifth house emblem, which was a dragon; all four tables flew about two feet toward the door while a fifth appeared in the open space; and the entire hall erupted in murmured shouts. Meanwhile, Isabella had gone rigid on the stool, the hat still on her head.

"SILENCE," Professor Dumbledore **(~yes, i realize that he died but for the sake of my story we are going to pretend he didn't~)** shouted and silence blossomed. Professor McGonagall finally recovered and removed the hat from Isabella's head but motioned for her to remain on the stool.

"Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by, not four, but five wizards and witches," he began his explanation, "Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Desmond Dragonfyre were the five founders so there used to be five houses. But Desmond Dragonfyre died very shortly after Hogwarts was completed, for the first couple of years a few students were still sorted into Dragonfyre but over the years no more students were sorted into the house. And with no students, it faded into history and in time was completely forgotten, not even remembered in history. Now, Isabella," he paused gesturing to the girl still seated on the stool, "must be a descendant of Dragonfyre's and that is why the hat has suddenly remembered and sorted her accordingly. Now please pay attention to the rest of the sorting and enjoy the feast," he said.

Professor McGonagall nudged Isabella's shoulder and pushed her in the direction of the empty table. She walked slowly and sat down alone. Isabella never felt more alone in her life. Why her? Why was she the one who had to be in a house all by herself? It wasn't fare; she couldn't even be normal surrounded by a bunch of adolescent teenage wizards!

The sorting was just finishing, Lily Potter, the one she had talked to earlier, was now walking up to the stool. She sat down and the professor put the hat on her head. It took a while and as the hat whispered to her, her expression grew graver and graver. It was like she was disappointed in what the hat was saying in her ear. 'How strange' Isabella thought. Finally the hat called "DRAGONFYRE" and Isabella almost yelled out in excitement she wouldn't be alone after all! But Lily, on the other hand, walked dejectedly toward the table and sat down across from Isabella. Her expression was forlorn.

Then the feast started but neither of them ate very much. Finally the feast was over and the other students began filing out but Isabella and Lily stayed put because they did not know where to go. Then they noticed Professor Dumbledore walking toward them.

"May I talk to you two in my office?" he asked even though the two girls didn't have a choice in the matter.

**Ohhh, cliff hanger!**

**Read and Review**

**More Review=Faster Updates**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ta Da! This chapter took me longer than normal because i went to my Grandma's house and she doesn't have a computer. It isn't really very long and not that much happens but it is very important. soooo, read and review! **_

Chapter Four

"_May I talk to you two in my office?" Dumbledore asked._

Thinking they were in trouble the girls nodded silently and averted their eyes from his intense blue ones.

Noticing this he said, "Oh, you're not in trouble, there is just a lot of things that need to be discussed –Professor McGonagall, will you also accompany us- okay come along." Professor McGonagall joined them once all the other students had filed out and Isabella and Lily followed the two professors out the door and to Isabella the slightly familiar way to the head master's office. Professor Dumbledore sat down in his usual chair behind the desk, Professor McGonagall stood behind him, and Isabella and Lily took the chairs across from him.

"The first thing I need to say is that I did not tell the complete truth back there in the Great Hall. Desmond Dragonfyre did die shortly after the completion of Hogwarts but that is not the reason why very few students were ever sorted into his house, because if say Godric Gryffindor had died early the same amount of students would still be sorted into his house. And I do not believe that Isabella is a direct descendant of his or else her mother would have been sorted into it. Dragonfyre is very special house, very unlike the other four; only the very brightest, very bravest, most intelligent young witches and wizards could ever be sorted into it. It is a house for those very few students who posses the very best qualities of each of the other four houses. You two should be very proud. At first there were seldom more than seven students at a time were sorted into your house but then a couple of years passed and soon no one else was sorted into to that house at all, then after ten years of no one being sorted into the house, the other four founders of Hogwarts tried to banish the memory of Dragonfyre from the sorting hat's memory, to prevent situations like our current one.

"You see, how do you have a house with only two witches. You can't very well have a Quidditch team. You probably won't be able to win the house cup. How will we make your schedules? Where are you dormitories? Will you have to sit by yourselves every meal? Of course, I do have some answers for some of those questions," he assured and after seeing the girls questioning looks he continued. He went on for about a minute about the answers he did have.

"Our caretaker, Filch, reported a strange occurrence at the very top of the astronomy tower and I believe that it was the Dragonfyre house dormitories reappearing when the hat remembered your house. I sent him to go and make sure I was correct, which I was. And I am sorry but you will have to sit by yourselves in the Great Hall, for it is a Hogwarts tradition. As for the House Cup, you two will just have to the best that you can, and just between us, if you two live up to the reputations of all the Dragonfyre students from way back when, I'd say you might have a chance."

Then Isabella and Lily both asked different questions at the same time.

"What about Quidditch?" Lily asked

"What about classes?" Isabella asked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled while Professor McGonagall answered Isabella's question. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to be the head of house for Dragonfyre and I accepted. To try to keep the classes fair and to help you meet new people I've decided to put both of you in classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the morning and with Gryffindor and Slytherin in the afternoon. Don't worry, I'll give you your schedules in the morning, they will be the same," she explained. "As for Quidditch, if Professor Dumbledore approves, then you will have permission to try out for any Quidditch team this year, and maybe in the future, if more students are sorted into Dragonfyre then you might be able to have your own team. Do either of you have any other questions," she asked.

Only Lily had one she could voice, "My brothers have Gryffindor emblems on their school robes and I was just wondering if we would get any and what do they look like. I mean because Gryffindor is gold and burgundy and the mascot is the lion, what about Dragonfyre?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled a little at her question but answered, "Yes, you will have emblems for your robes and the house elves will put them on tonight just like they do for the other houses. As for your other question, the colors for Dragonfyre are black and silver and the 'mascot' is obviously a dragon." He answered still slightly amused.

"Okay, you two have a full day of classes tomorrow and you need to get to bed, I will show you the way to your dormitories tonight, but make sure you remember the way because I won't be able to after tonight. Like I said, you will get your schedules in the morning and then proceed to your classes like everyone else. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or any other professor," Professor McGonagall said sounding almost longing.

"Thank you," Isabella and Lily said simultaneously. Professor Dumbledore chuckled again and the girls wandered what was so funny about them. Professor McGonagall ushered them out the door and up to the astronomy tower. But the weirdest thing was that there wasn't anything there, other than the viewing rooftop and various winding corridors.

"Where's the dormitory?" Isabella asked for she noticed before Lily.

"You see the dormitory is hidden and the only way you can get in is if you figure it out yourself, for only a true Dragonfyre will be able to. Other houses have passwords or even having to answer questions, but other students could still get in. But Dragonfyre is different, only an actual Dragonfyre student can reveal the way in. So, I'll leave you two to figure it out, and don't worry your trunks and supplies are waiting for you inside." Then she disappeared back the way they came.

Isabella and Lily stared blankly at each other for a while before one of them finally figured it out.

"She said that other houses have a password or have to answer questions, but we are the only ones who can get in there, so she meant that we didn't have to do anything. And she said it was hidden behind a wall in this antechamber. So maybe we just have to concentrate really hard and something will just happen," Isabella suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe if we take out our wands it might help," Lily suggested. Isabella nodded and both girls took out their wands. Lily's wand was shorter and looks a lot lighter. It was made of a red wood and was intricately carved.

An understanding passed wordlessly between the two of them and they both held their wands above their heads and pointed them to the ceilings. They both concentrated with every inch of their mind on a dormitory that they had no idea what it looked like.

Then millions of golden sparks erupted from Isabella's wand and a doorway appeared on the wall in front of them. Isabella skipped excitedly through the opening and Lily dejectedly followed with her head hanging disappointed that the sparks had come from Isabella's wand instead of hers. Who was she anyway? Her mom was a witch but not her dad, she was tiny and she was still more powerful than the famous Harry Potter's daughter.

The common room was small but very cozy. Countless books on shelves lined all the walls. A small fire was burning in the hearth and a couple of squishy armchairs were placed erratically around it. There was a small table in every corner and the walls were pained a warm brown color. There were Dragonfyre banners on the walls and many awards won by Dragonfyre students in the trophy cabinet.

By the stairs into the girl's dormitory were their trunks. They grabbed them and headed up. Even though there were only two girls there were five beds in the one single room up the staircase. They were four-poster beds with silver curtains that could wrap all the way around. There was a laundry chute in the corner and more bookshelves lined the wall across from the bed. Isabella and Lily were excited about the amount of books they would have at their disposal. Isabella picked the bed in the far corner and Lily took the one next to her.

The two girls quickly set off to unload their trunks and put the things in their proper places. Isabella finished far more quickly than Lily for she had a lot less things. She only had three pairs of robes, her cloak, and her muggle clothes, while Lily had quite a few more pairs of robes than Isabella and more muggle clothes as well. She also had some pictures from home to put on her nightstand and a few pairs of jewelry to hang up.

Knowing they had classes the next day they put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth and got into bed. Although they had had a long day, the two girls were not exactly ready to go to bed yet so they decided they would try to get to know each other better.

"So, what is your family like?" Lily asked.

"Well, I live with my dad, he's a muggle, but my mom was a witch. She died when I was two but I still have certain memories of her. I don't have any brothers or sisters; it was just my dad and I, that is, until I came here. I don't know how he's taking having his little girl away from him. But enough about me, what about your family?" Isabella stopped worrying she had been talking too much.

"I live with my mom and dad, they are both magical. I have two brothers, as you already know, who are in Gryffindor. I'll have to take you to meet them sometime. Their names are James and Albus, you know like the headmaster, that's where he got his namesake. James is in his fifth year and Al is in his third. Against all odds, James was made a prefect for Gryffindor this year. Mom and Dad were very excited. I'm the youngest in my family and the only girl! Sometimes it's very frustrating… so, do you have a pet?" she asked and no sooner had the words left her mouth that Wisty jumped up onto Isabella's bed.

"Yeah, her name's Wisty, I got her a few days ago and I adore her, what about you?" Isabella asked.

"I have an owl, but obviously she is in the owlery," Lily answered. She had a question she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure how to word it right.

"Um, Isabella, err, I noticed that you were quite a bit smaller than everyone else and I was just wondering, um, how old are you?" Lily asked nervously.

"Oh, well, I'm… I just turned nine," Isabella confessed.

"Oh."

The next few minutes passed in silence before Lily finally spoke again because Isabella was too afraid to break the silence.

"Why did you come so early?" Lily asked her voice slightly accusative.

"I didn't want to! Professor McGonagall came to get my two days ago and brought me here. She said that I had to come earlier than everyone else. I don't know why! Well actually I do, but I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can we just let it drop?" Isabella asked defensively and Lily nodded.

"Soooo, what class are you looking forward to the most?" Isabella asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Lily said sounding like a true Potter.

"Yeah, that one sounds interesting, I'm looking forward to Potions and Transfiguration the most though," Isabella answered. "Well, we should probably get to bed now," Isabella said wanting to end the strained conversation.

Lily noticed her agitated tone and made a mental note to treat her like everyone else and not bring up her age again.

**R&R Please, Please,Please! I don't want to beg, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Just so you should know, i won't continue unless if i get at least two reviews on this chapter**

**No Flames **


End file.
